


Touch

by ablackberrywinter



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of Liesel and Max seeing each other after many years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Liesel smiled fondly at Max. He looked different. His face was fuller, he looked more alive than before. 

"I've missed you." She said simply. 

It had been many years since they last saw each. Liesel was thirty years old now. She still had blonde hair that reached her shoulders. Max noted that her smile was still ethereal to look at. 

"I've missed you too." Max reached out and stroked her face. It felt soft to touch. Liesel put her hand on top of his, holding his hand to her face. It felt unbelievable to feel his touch now.   
"I can't believe you're here. Right before my eyes." She whispered. She felt tears at the corners of her eyes. Her throat was tight.   
"I'm here. I'm real." Max whispered. They laid so close to each other, he could smell her perfume. She smelled of roses and violets and vanilla. 

They were still, just looking at each other. The sun began to filter through the blinds of Max's apartment. People were milling around outside, voices shouting.   
But through all that, Liesel and Max just studied each other. Just wanted to remember every detail of the other person. How Max smiled. How Liesel frowned prettily. The colour of her hair. The rough feeling of his hands. 

All too soon, their time was up.  
"I have to go now." Liesel said, making no movement towards the door.  
"I know. But I don't want you to go." Max slowly touched Liesel's lips with his fingers. She smiled.   
"I really have to go now."  
Max nodded. Although Liesel wanted to, she didn't hug him. It would be too hard to leave after such bodily contact. 

She slipped out the door, and onto the footpath quietly, leaving Max alone with his thoughts. All his thoughts were of her.


End file.
